Communication technologies are transforming the global media services industry, enabling new operators to provide services whilst also enabling a wealth of innovative new IP-based services integrated with more traditional services. However, as the technologies develop, user expectations can change, including increased demand for higher quality of services.
Meeting the demand for quality of service can be complicated by the differing expectations of audience members. This can be further exacerbated by the differing responses by audience members to a perceived poor quality of service.